Czech 1.Liga
Czech |champion=ČEZ Motor České Budějovice (2018-19) |website=http://www.hokej.cz/chance-liga |title = Chance Liga|TV = }} Chance Liga is the second-level ice hockey league in the Czech Republic under the Tipsport Extraliga. It began in 1993. Format In the First part, every team plays each other twice, which makes for 30 games. The 30 game phase will allow each team to play one home game against each team, which also allows every team to play one road game in every opposing team's arena. After the First part, best eight teams creates Group A, in which every team plays four times each other (two home games and two road games), so it makes for another 28 games (results from the First part are counted). Teams on the 9th-16th place after the First part creates Group B, in which every team plays four times each other (two home games and two road games), so it makes for 28 games, too (results from the First part are counted). Teams on the 1st-6th place of the Group A (1st-6th overall) proceeds straight to the quaterfinals. Teams on the 7th and 8th place of the Group A and 1st and 2nd place of the Group B (7th-10th overall) goes to the 1st round of the play-off (best-of-five; 7th vs. 10th, 8th vs. 9th). Winners of the 1st rounds proceed into the quaterfinals (best-of-seven; 1st vs. 8th, 2nd vs. 7th, 3rd vs. 6th, 4th vs. 5th). Winners of the quaterfinals go to the semifinals (best-of-seven; 1st vs. 4th, 2nd vs. 3rd). Winners of the semifinals proceed into the finals (best-of-seven). Winner of the finals proceeds into the Tipsport Extraliga for the next season. From season 2017-18, Chance Liga is unrelegatious and it will expand, so for teams on 11th-16th place overall after second phase season is over. Into Chance Liga proceeds the best team of 2. Liga after the superfinal of the 2. Liga and the worst team after play-out of the Tipsport Extraliga is relegated to the Chance Liga. Three points are awarded for a win in regular time, and two points for an overtime victory, while the defeated team in overtime gets one point. If it is necessary, penalty shots are used to decide games after five-minute overtime 3 vs. 3 in the First part, Group A and Group B, twenty-minute overime 5 vs. 5 in the first 3 matches of the 1st rounds of the play-off and first 4 matches of the quaterfinals, semifinals and finals and continued overtime 5 vs. 5 in 4th and 5th matches of 1st rounds of the play-off and 5th, 6th and 7th matches of the quaterfinals, semifinals and finals. Teams Champions * 1993-94 Vsetínská hokejová and HC Slavia Praha * 1994-95 HC Kometa Brno and TZ Třinec * 1995-96 HC Přerov and HC Opava * 1996-97 HC Karlovy Vary and HC Kralupy nad Vltavou * 1997-98 HC Znojemští Orli * 1998-99 HC Znojemští Orli * 1999-00 HC Dukla Jihlava * 2000-01 KLH Chomutov * 2001-02 HC Bílí Tygři Liberec * 2002-03 HC Vagnerplast Kladno * 2003-04 HC Dukla Jihlava * 2004-05 HC České Budějovice * 2005-06 HC Slovan Ústí nad Labem * 2006-07 HC Slovan Ústí nad Labem * 2007-08 BK Mladá Boleslav * 2008-09 HC Slovan Ústečtí Lvi * 2009-10 KLH Chomutov * 2010-11 HC Slovan Ústečtí Lvi * 2011-12 Piráti Chomutov * 2012-13 BK Mladá Boleslav * 2013-14 BK Mladá Boleslav * 2014-15 Piráti Chomutov * 2015-16 HC Dukla Jihlava * 2016-17 ČEZ Motor České Budějovice * 2017-18 HC Energie Karlovy Vary * 2018-19 ČEZ Motor České Budějovice External links *http://www.hokej.cz *http://hokej.idnes.cz Czech and Slovak hockey portal Category:Ice hockey leagues Category:Ice hockey in Czech Republic